Kayoko Fuchizaki
"S-Settle down now... Hey, can you guys hear me?... I s-said settle do- OH MY WORD- YOU DO NOT DO THAT IN THE CLASSROOM!" '' 'Fi'rst Name Kayoko 'Last Name' Fuchizaki 'IMVU Name' InukaAnite 'Nicknames' #Yoko #Fuchi-san #Kayoko-sensei #Fuchizaki-sensei #Klutz-chan 'Age' Age: 28 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'1" 'Weight' You never ask a lady her weight. 'Blood type' B- 'Behaviour/Personality' Kayoko is a klutz. She’s very intelligent, but not very coordinated with her feet. She is very pretty, not as pretty as her colleague Mrs. Cosmic, but she’s very cute and that’s why the guys like her. Kayoko is deathly afraid of her students, but they don’t involve her in their doings unless she happens to stumble into them(Which isn't totally impossible). Her number one rule is to not fight while in her classroom, but she can’t necessarily stop them. She has an awful time with men, seeing as she chooses the wrong ones and also trusts people way too easily. On the other hand, she always listens to people when they talk to her, she’s very honest, and kind to her students and co-workers. Unfortunately, this also causes problems for her that she can’t easily get out of. Kayoko is weak, and by weak, she means she can’t even lift 20 notebooks. The only things good about this teacher is her looks and her smarts, which she has a lot of. 'Clan & Rank' Senior Year teacher at the high school 'What district do you live in? '''District 1 'Relationship' Single She's been dumped a total of 257 times 156 of those times the man just disappeared. 'Occupation' Science Teacher at Kasaihana High Science Department Head 'Fighting Style' Can't fight for shit But she did take a small class in Tae Kown Doe and only got up to yellow belt before quitting because of an affair with an instructor. 'Weapon of Choice' Chalkboard erasers, rulers, staple gun Allies/Enemies Allies: The school faculty Enemies: Mobsters(?) 'Background' Kayoko grew up in a very intellectual family full of scholars, lawyers, and doctors. She was the odd ball, wanting to be a teacher, so her family cut her off at an early age of 18. Kayoko was also sort of a horrible choice maker with guys; she always got into trouble with the guys she was going out with. She went onto college at Harvard and graduated at the second highest rank, getting her degree in Advanced Science. Kayoko went to teach first at I.T., and then, because of a rumored affair with the principal, she had to leave. She wound up finding a few substituting jobs, but not much else for about nine years. When Kayoko was home one day, she got a strange letter in the mail about a school looking for her experience in science. She didn’t even bat an eye at the opportunity, moving to the old district and starting her job immediately. She was extremely shocked with the school’s condition and made it her goal to change the school around and it's students, but that’s hard for her considering she’s intimidated by not only her co-workers but her students as well. Kayoko is very smart and very clean with her work, but rumors from her past keep creeping up in every job. What will her new life be like at the school she’s most afraid of? 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Teacher Category:NGNPC Category:NGRPC